Jim
In The Game Jim is the Normal-type Gym Leader, and the first one that Emily and the player battles. When Emily and the player decide to challenge the Ceolis League at the Tourist Info Center, Jim is cleaning his house/gym, so Emily and the player decide to explore Virima City while they wait for him to be ready to accept challengers. When the player meets him, Jim informs them that Emily has already battled him and asks if the player feels awkward about having a battle in his house. He also preemptively states that he's heard people point out the gym/Jim pun with his name and title several times, with Chelsea, the Water-type Gym Leader, not letting it go. He then accepts the player's challenge, warning them that although he uses Normal types, he's a Gym Leader and there's nothing normal about his skill as a trainer. After the battle, Jim commends the player as well as Emily for already being able to defeat a Gym Leader despite becoming trainers recently. But he also tells the player not to get overconfident, as the Ceolis League has Gym Leaders for every type and everyone will meet a leader that they'll be at a disadvantage against. He gives the player the Clear Badge and the TM for Hidden Power, wishing the player luck with their league challenge and hoping for a rematch someday. When the player explores Premoggin Canyon, Jim is giving a tour and is in front of Neon Temple. He explains that Regigigas lives in the temple, and that its power was once called upon to separate Party City, previously called the Party District, from the rest of Olidroll City which it used to be connected to. He then says that only those who are invited are allowed in Party City, with some conditions for acceptance including being famous or having 17 badges, as the Gym Leader, DJ Ultra Beats, has the highest win rate among the "Elite Four" of Gym Leaders, who are next in line to the Elite Four position if any of them were to resign. He ends the tour, leaving it up to the tour group to decide whether they want to go inside the temple or not. He then notices the player and explains that he's a tour guide, while giving the player the HM for Fly so they can travel as quickly as he can. He then challenges the player to a battle as the audience might enjoy seeing one. After the battle, he says that he's curious where the player and Emily are from, and the player has seven answers to choose from: Saffron City, Ecruteak City, Lilycove City, Sunyshore City, Undella Town, Anistar City, or Malie City. Jim's dialogue immediately following the player's choice varies depending on the player's decision. Jim suggests that the player visit the south section of Virima before returning to his gym in the city. At Crolea's birthday party, Jim says that if everyone there wasn't already pushing maximum capacity, he'd consider inviting a tour group. But then he changes his mind, since if there were too many people, there might not be enough cake. When the player speaks to Melissa, Jim's wife, she mentions that she feels plain and out of place with so many famous people at the party. Jim reassures her that she isn't plain at all, and that even if that were true, it would make her stand out just as much as a famous person at an ordinary birthday party. During the final battle against Team Portal, Jim is tasked with going around the region alerting people about Team Portal and asking them to be on the lookout if they see anyone wearing the organization's uniform. Like all Gym Leaders, Jim's postgame rematch is at his gym. After battling him, he tells the player that their journey isn't over and there are many other places in the world to see. Jim's Nosy Nosepass interview is played on a TV in a room on the second floor of the Virima Hotel. In it, Nosy Nosepass asks Jim about the expansion of Virima and failed merging of Virima and Cianosa. Jim explains that residents of Virima were happy about the expansion, since it meant tourists wouldn't be cramped in one place, especially where the residents were living. On the Virima-Cianosa merging topic, he explains that the project had to be halted due to one of the workers telling Virizion, who didn't like the idea as they'd be in the way of the habitats of the Pokemon in Virima Trail. Virizion confronted the crew, and that's when Jim canceled the project and gave Virizion the title "Guardian of Virima". Personality As Jim's house is the location he uses for his gym, he's meticulous about keeping it clean so that it leaves a good impression for challengers both of himself and the Ceolis League. Jim understands that having battles in his house could lead to property damage, and although he does his best to avoid that, he's willing to pay for repairs. Jim has been almost everywhere in Ceolis and likes to inform visitors of the history and background of the places of the region. Jim's greatest strength is his easygoing nature that lets him adapt to many situations. Following the halted merging of Virima and Cianosa, his biggest fear is angering Virizion again. Jim stated in the TV interview that he normally isn't one to feel fear, but that being stared down by Virizion was one of the most intense moments of his life. Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Jim.png |class=Gym Leader |name= |location=Virima City |locationname=Virima City Gym |prize= 1500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Premoggin Canyon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Jim.png |class=Gym Leader |name= |location=Premoggin Canyon |locationname=Premoggin Canyon |prize= 4500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Jim.png |class=Gym Leader |name= |location=Virima City |locationname=Virima City |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes |} * ".''" -When sending out last Pokemon. * "''Good game." -After defeat. Rewards Sprites Trivia * Jim's favorite season is summer, because it's the most popular season for tours. * Jim being a tour guide is inspired from when I (Ice Cream Sand Witch) visited Ireland and had a tour guide named Jim. * Jim's nickname theme = environments where his Pokemon can be found * Although he's been almost everywhere in Ceolis, he's never been to another region before.